Midnight Loving
by deslyncullen
Summary: One shot: New Year's Eve 1999. There was talk of dire happenings at the dawn of the new Millennium. It was dubbed Y2K for the computer related problems and doomsday preachers were saying the end of the world was near. Bella went to a Goth bar in New Orleans looking for some adventure and a little romance to end the year with. She met Edward. Sparks flew making for one hot night.


Title: Midnight Loving

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: vampygurl402 asked me to do a one shot for Arashi Wolf Princess' birthday on Aug 30. I couldn't decide what to write, so I went back to this story I had started for a SmutU assignment last summer, then discarded it.

Happy Birthday Arashi Wolf Princess. Hope you like your story.

Happy Labor Day weekend to everyone in the US.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve 1999. Everywhere you turned there was talk of dire happenings at the dawn of the new Millennium. It was dubbed Y2K for the computer related problems that we might experience as if that wasn't enough, doomsday preachers were saying the end of the world was near. I didn't believe the world was coming to an end, but I wanted to celebrate in a special way. After all, it was the end of the century—the only one I will be around for. I couldn't think of any place I'd rather be than New Orleans and of all the night spots to choose from, the The Dungeon was the most out of character place for me to go to.

I walked down the street and the closer to my destination I got the more excited I became. Not only was I doing something I would not normally do, but I was dressed for the part in a short leather skirt, stiletto, tank top and leather vest. I stopped and took a deep breath to shore up my courage before continuing down the narrow gap between two buildings, which led to, The Dungeon. It was more like a creepy alley than anything else, but I guess it was part of the atmosphere—I expected something to jump out at me at any minute. After navigating the claustrophobic alley, I got to the front door which was manned by two burly bouncers. One of them had sharp canines. _Had his teeth had been filed or was he wearing fake teeth?_

I stopped close to the entrance to get my bearings. The first thing that hit me was the loud rock music. The place was like a circus. Besides the heart stopping music, there were TV's playing adult swim and 80's horror flicks. The heavy metal music was coming from a jukebox which was opposite a cage. There was also another cage in the room. Inside each cage was a bench, and a few brave customers were sitting inside the cages drinking.

To keep from bolting, I needed liquid courage, so I made my way through the mob to the bar. I studied the selection. The sign should say pick your poison. The selections included Cherry Bombs, Witch's Brew, Dragon's Blood, and Midnight Potion. Of course, they had beer and regular drinks, but why come to a place like this and don't try something strange? I settled on the Witch's Brew.

I walked around, soaking up the atmosphere. There was a library on the first floor, which had a secret door leading into the bathroom. I took the narrow dimly lit stairs led to the upper part of the club. There was a large room with two bars, bartenders were swinging from chains, more cages in the corners, skulls on the walls, and a large dance floor. What drew my attention, were the mannequins wearing bits of black leather, looking like women chained to the walls. I'm not into BDSM, but this reminded me of things I had seen on the internet. My jaw fell open, and I had to remind myself to close my mouth. The cages were one thing, but these provocative displays were more than my sensibilities could take. Maybe coming here tonight was not such a good idea. I made an about face and was about to bolt back downstairs.

"Leaving so soon." The voice was deep and sexy. It reminded me of the singer, Barry White. That voice could get me to do anything. The person wasn't touching me, but he had to lean down and speak directly in my ear to keep from shouting. His cool breath whispered against my neck, ruffling the hairs and sending shivers down my spine. His proximity, the seductive sounds of his voice, and his intoxicating cologne awakened something deep inside me. Something dark and primal I was not aware of until now. I wanted to sniff him all over. Lick him from head to toe. Keep him locked in a room and make him satisfy all my needs. _Where the hell was this coming from? Was there some drug in my drink?_

Getting into the role I had assigned myself for the night, I plastered a big smile on my face and turned around. Although I had pictured someone brawny like the singer, I was not disappointed with the package he presented. I know it's a cliché, but the words tall, dark and handsome came to mind. He was about 6'4". His face was flawless.

He was dressed all in black. Leather pants that accentuated his muscled thighs, and a V-necked t-shirt that was stretched tightly across his chest. My eyes were drawn to the column of his neck and the bit of exposed skin of his chest that was revealed. To complete his ensemble, he was wearing a biker jacket that was hanging open. He had the body of a swimsuit model or a professional swimmer. Well-muscled but not bulky like someone who spent hours lifting weight. I was aware that he was looking at me too. I peeked at his face, and my heart pounded as he boldly looked me over. His gaze felt as if he was undressing me. His arrogant appraisal should have made me angry. Instead, I was excited. Hundreds of butterflies danced in my stomach. I felt naked to the point where I wanted to throw an arm across my breasts and cover my mound with the other. We were sizing up each other similar to animals before they mated.

Our gaze locked and I was lost. I felt as if he was looking deep inside me. He refused to break eye contact. I was mesmerized. The crowd around us and the noise faded away—we could have been on a deserted island. I gasped as visions of the two of us in all manner of sexual positions flooded my mind. The visuals turned me on. An overwhelming sense of desire heated my blood and speed to every cell in my body. My nipples hardened. My panties dampened. My heart pounded harder. My hand flew to my chest as if that could control the frantic beating. _Whoa. Am I hallucinating? What the fuck was in that drink?_

His eyes widened and his nostrils flared as if he saw the same erotic visions. No one had ever affected me like this. The air between us pulsed with a life of its own. Something invisible was pulling me to him.

Someone bumped into me, breaking the spell. I blinked and stepped back on shaky legs, hoping a little distance would stop this magnetic pull before I did anything foolish. I knew nothing about this man. He could be a serial killer. He could be married. My instinct was to flee. Go back to my safe, mundane life, but my body wanted to know him better and the crazy girl inside my head, who had decided to come to this club, was ready for anything. She reminded me that I came here looking for some excitement and hopefully a one-night stand. Even as I thought of all the reasons why this was not a good idea, I heard myself say. "Nope. The night is just beginning." _It had to be that damn cocktail._

He reached out his hand. "I'm Edward." Reluctantly, I looked up at him, not wanting to be pulled back under his spell. He smiled at me in a way that made me think he knew the battle raging in my head and was daring me to live on the edge.

I licked my dry lips and swallowed. "Isabella." We shook hands.

His touch sent a shock straight through me, intensifying all the sensual feelings his voice had awakened. My clit pulsed and my nipples ached. Without releasing my hand, his eyes blatantly roamed from my face, travelling down my body and back. I felt as if he had x-ray vision and my body was exposed to him. The thought was unnerving but exciting at the same time. I took a deep breath, inhaling his intoxicating scent and for the first time in my life, I wanted to initiate sex. _What would he say if I asked him back to my hotel? What the fuck. Why was I so ready to give myself to this man?_

Normally, I didn't condone arrogant behavior and I would have pulled my hand away and given the aggressor a good tongue lashing, but there was something about this connection we had. Not just the sexual energy, I felt as if I knew him. Which was impossible. I would never forget that handsome face or the way he makes me feel. Before he released my hand, he caressed my palm with his fingernail. I sucked in more air. His eyes met mine again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue. The way he enunciated each word and the cadence of his speech, like one of those debonair movie star from the 20's. Edward stepped closer. "Are you new in town?"

I looked at him quizzically.

"You don't sound as if you're from around here," he explained.

"I'm from New York."

The noise from the music was making it hard to carry on a conversation, so I tilted my head toward him. His cologne was an exotic smell I couldn't place. I took a deep breath, holding it as I tried to identify it. Being this close to him, was not helping my libido.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"That's okay. I just had one." I held up my empty glass.

"One is never enough," he said with a smirk. Making me wonder what he was talking about. One of those potent drinks was definitely enough for a lightweight like myself. I may never be brave enough to come to this club again and I may never get another opportunity to see this man again, but as much as I was attracted to him, I wanted him to think that he was seducing me. I wanted to go off with him, but I didn't want him to think I was a slut. That I was one of those girls who trolled bars and pickup random guys. _Isn't that what you came here for tonight?_

"How about a dance?"

"Okay." The thought of our bodies moving together as one inflamed me more. I wanted him to touch me. Kiss me. Make love to me into the new Millennium.

He headed me to the edge of the dance floor, and we joined the crowd. His arm tightened around my waist, pulling her close. Again, a gasp of surprise left my lips. The tingle I had felt like our hands touched was now affecting my entire body. He positioned one leg between mine. The intimate position had me shivering in anticipation. My mind went into overdrive as I wondered what it would be like to be kissed by him or what his fingers would feel like on my heated skin. One song blended into another and still we danced. The more he held me, the more aroused I became and the more erotic the images in my head got. The feel of his erection brushing against me as we dance, filled me with a sense of exhilaration, knowing that I affected this way too.

There was no way to keep up a conversation, so we looked at each other occasionally and smiled. One dance let to another and another until I lost count. After a while, he motioned to the bar, but I shook my head. I wasn't ready for any interruptions—if this was as close as we'd get tonight, then I wanted to enjoy every minute of his body plastered against mine. My heart and pulse were beating as frenetically as the bass in the music. I lost all track of time and was shocked when I heard the countdown begin around us.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year"

"Happy New Year, Isabella."

"Happy New Year," I yelled back to be heard over the roar of the crowd.

He leaned down but paused, waiting for permission to kiss me. I nodded and leaned my head. I watched as his mouth came closer. I closed my eyes. Our lips touched. His lips glided over mine in the most sensuous way. I parted my lips, and the pressure of his mouth on mine increased. I moaned into his mouth, opening wider. His kiss had my skin tingling, sending vibrations rushing to my clit and making my already hard nipples ache. I could kiss him all night and from the way he kissed me, I knew he felt the same. These lustful feelings were new. I'd felt desire before, but this strong craving to be near this man was different from anything I'd felt before. _Could I spend one night with him and go back to my life?_

He stopped the kiss. I swayed on my feet. Giddy from his taste and his scent. He looked pensive as if he was pondering the faith of the world before he made the next move.

"Would you like to step outside for a while?"

"Yes." Maybe the fresh air would clear my head.

He propelled us through the dancers and down the stairs. Before we went outside, he bought two drinks. He took me to the courtyard, where he motioned to a bench. It was great to be away from the pounding noise and the crush of dancers. I took a deep breath. The cool, refreshing scent of the flowers filled my lungs. He stood looking down at me for a while before he sat at the other end of the bench. The bench wasn't long, but there was a bit of space between us. The crisp air helped clear my head. I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't look in his direction until I thought I had regained my sanity. Our fingers touched as he handed me my drink. Even that slight touch had my body responding to him. My heart fluttered. I took a sip, so he wouldn't see how much he was making me come undone. The drink helped me relax, making it easy to talk and flirt with him.

"Well, the world didn't come to an end," I said. He laughed. A rich, throaty sound that tumbled out of his mouth and washed over me.

"Did you really believe it would have?"

"No. But I wanted to end the decade doing something different." _What was it about him that made me open up?_

"I'm glad you decided to be more adventurous."

"Me too."

"You said you were from New York, are you on vacation?"

"Yes, I've always wanted to come to New Orleans, so I decided New Year's was as good a time as any. What about you, you don't sound like most of the people I've met so far."

"I move around a lot. I'm currently living on the outskirts of the city."

"Do you move around for your work?"

"Not really. I love seeing different places and experiencing different cultures, so I travel around."

"That must be nice. I don't think I could do that. Uprooting and moving from one place to the next."

"It's easier than you think."

"What about your work?"

"I'm a computer programmer, so I could do that anywhere. What line of work are you in?"

"I work in finance." Time was going by, but I wasn't ready for this interlude to be over. I sighed.

"You don't want it to end either, do you?"

"No." As unreasonable as it is, I wished we could stay here forever.

"Me too." I watched as he dragged his fingers through his hair. I wanted to do that. Then I wanted to brush each strand back into place. I snapped back to attention when he continued talking. "You don't want to leave and I don't want to leave, so we could stay out here and talk for a while longer."

"Alright."

I let a bit of my naturally shy personality peek through, but he seemed to like the real me as much as the sexy person I was impersonating. We smiled at each other a lot. We flirted. Some innuendos were thrown into our conversation. At times, I caught him looking at me. His stare was mesmerizing, it was hard to look away once our eyes connected and the way he looked at me, made my fluids flow, collecting in my panties. We seem to be playing a mating game. The more I got to know him, the more I felt that tingling between her legs. The desire to run my fingers through his hair was almost irresistible. I had to clench my fist, to keep them from reaching out to him. The lighting outside was better than in the club. I could make out the reddish tint in his wavy, unruly hair. His eyes were hazel, but sometimes they became so dark, they were almost black. I could have stayed and talked to him until the sun came up, but that had not been the reason for letting him bring me out here. We sat there talking until the partygoers started leaving.

"It was nice talking to you Edward, but I should get going." I got up and slung my purse over my shoulder. If I read the signals right, he'll try to get me to stay.

"Isabella. I hate to say goodbye. I've had a wonderful night and I'm selfish enough to want it to continue."

"Me too, but the club will be closing soon."

"Can I get your number?"

I gave him my number.

"Can I walk you to your car?"

"I walked here from my hotel."

"Then I'll escort you back to the hotel if you don't mind."

~~~~~ML~~~~~

"Well, here we are. Safe and sound."

"Thanks for accompanying me."

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

The butterflies took flight in my stomach at the thought of kissing him again. _It's now or never. Go ahead Bella. You can do it. Are you going to walk away or let things flow? You may never go to have another opportunity like this._ I shook my head to stop my internal ramblings, hoping my thoughts had not been written on my face.

"Would you like to come up for coffee? I have one of those little machines."

"I'd love some _coffee_." I had not come right out and offered myself, but from the way he said coffee and smiled at me, I was sure he knew why I had invited him up.

The elevator door closed. I was feeling shy, wondering if I had been too bold. I bit my lip and peeked at Edward. We gazed at each other. He moved in front of me, pushing my back against the wall of the elevator. His lips covered mine. I gasped in surprise, then kissed him back. His hands cupped my cheeks and he kissed me harder. His intoxicating scent surrounded me in the enclosed space. I melted into him, winding my hands into his hair. It was a long hard kiss. We broke apart gasping. I've read lots of love scenes that started in elevators, but I was not the type of woman those things happened to. Until now. Here was a sexy man who found me irresistible enough to kiss me in an elevator instead of waiting for us to get to my room.

"I want you," Edward whispered in my ear before nibbling my ear lobe into his mouth. My knees turned to jelly. Thank God I was pinned between him and the back of the elevator or I would have collapsed.

The ding of the elevator stopping on my floor was a welcome sound because I probably would have let him take me right there. Camera or no camera. I pointed in the direction of my room. He held my hand, and practically dragged me the short distance to my door.

Once inside, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me hungrily. The kiss seems to go on forever, leaving me breathless and aching with the need for him to kiss me all over. An overwhelming sense of desire flowed through every cell in my body. All I could think of was wanting to be with him. My entire being was ready for his next move. His tongue darted in, tasting, and teasing me. I followed his lead. The alcohol from my drink mixed with his taste. The combination inflamed my lustful feelings, increasing my desire for him. He pressed his body flush against mine. His erection pressed against me, demanding attention. I was relieved that I was not the only one losing control. I rubbed myself against him and moaned.

We were both gasping for breath. His eyes smoldered and his crooked smile had me burning up. His thumb rubbed against my cheek almost unconsciously, but the touch was driving me crazy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I was grateful that he was giving me time to back out. There were probably a million reasons why that was not a good idea, but the magnetic pull between us was irresistible, even if I wanted to stop, there was no way I could have. I wanted to be him.

"Yes," I assured him. I did not have any second thoughts. This is what I wanted. _Just one night, what did I have to lose?_

"Let's find a bed before I devour you right here." With that, he lifted me as if I weighed no more than a feather. I wrapped my arms and my legs around him. The feel of his erection touching my ass made my pussy quiver in anticipation.

In the bedroom, we undressed each other in haste. Clothes flew in all directions until we were both naked as jaybirds. He looked at me, similar to the way he had sized me up at the club, except there were not barrier of clothes to hide behind.

"You're so beautiful," he said and leaned down to kiss me again. I was vaguely aware of moving backwards. Then my legs touched the bed. He pushed me back and we fell onto bed. We broke apart and I started to laugh.

"Very smooth," I said teasingly.

"I need you on your back so I could ravish you." He grinned lasciviously. I crawled up the mattress, pretending I was getting away from him. He reached out and grabbed my leg, holding me in place as he climbed up my body. He growled like a wild animal. That deep guttural sound excited me more.

His hands cupped my breast, massaging them and stroking his thumbs against my nipples before he bent to take one into his mouth. He sucked hard. A bolt of pleasure shot from my breast to my core, sending lust fueled blood through my veins. With each pull of his mouth, my moans grew louder. He switched to the other nipple, giving it the same attention. Then he eased up on his suckling and traced circles around each of my aching nipples with the tip of his tongue while his fingers tweaked and brushed against the other. Each flick of his tongue, each brush of his lips, and touch of his hands, caused fluids to seep out of me. I rubbed my core against his leg, trying to get some friction.

One hand moved down my body. He pushed a finger inside me, then another. His fingers went in and out. I opened my legs wider offering myself to him. His thumb settled over my swollen clit making small circles. All I could concentrate on was the way he was working my body. My heart rate increased, almost beating in time to the steady rhythm he set. His fingers expertly worked me into a frenzy. He slipped down my body. His hot breath fanned over my sensitized flesh. His mouth joined his fingers. He sucked and licked, while his fingers continued their sweet torture. My release built quickly. Soon I was teetering on the brink of losing control.

My orgasm washed over me in heated waves, but he didn't stop. His tongue and fingers discovered places to make me shatter again. I cried out his name again and again, surprising myself at the intensity of my orgasms.

I watched through heavy lidded eyes as he brought his body over mine, staring into my eyes with undisguised lust as he placed his cock at my core. He pressed forward. Slowly. Thrusting back and forth going a little deeper each time. Every thrust wrung moans from my sore throat. Finally, he was buried deep inside me. He was bigger than anyone I'd been with before, making me feel uncomfortably full, but the pleasure of having him inside me was greater than the pain.

"You're so tight."

He leaned over and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. He rocked slowly, increasing the rhythm until he set a relentless pace that had us both moaning. I wrapped my legs around him, pushing up to meet each of his thrusts. Over and over, he plunged into my pussy. His hands and mouth were everywhere. Touching, kissing and nibbling. I clawed at the sheets, then as I felt another orgasm peaking, I grabbed his shoulders. Reading my body, his hips pumped faster.

My muscles tensed and my toes curled. Another orgasm hit me harder that before. I didn't even try to muffle my scream. Pleasure spread from my core to every cell in my body. My muscles clamped down on him, causing him to groan louder. Edward tensed, then his release followed close behind mine. He collapsed on me, then turned so we were on our sides. The intensity of my orgasms had my limbs shaking. He held me tightly. Gradually my breathing returned to normal and my body relaxed.

"Wow."

"I know. That was incredible."

I snuggled closer to him wondering if this is how my night will end. Will he leave while I was asleep or will we have an awkward goodbye in the morning? Will we promise to keep in touch? If we did, will he actually call? I decided not to worry about it. I got what I had wanted. An incredible night of wild inhibited sex, but deep down, I felt it was much more, but after tonight, I would go back in my world, and he would go back to his. I would take with me the memories of this wonderful night spent with a tall, handsome stranger in a Goth bar in NOLA.

* * *

The bar was based on "Ye Olde Dungeon" in New Orleans.


End file.
